


Why couldn't it have been me?

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Garnet Is Best Mom, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Poor Amethyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amethyst has a one-sided thing for Greg Universe.And Greg Universe has a full thing going with Rose Quartz.





	Why couldn't it have been me?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the theory that Amethyst has a thing for Greg.
> 
> Totally made this after I rewatched the episode 'Full Capacity'

 

_ Why couldn’t I just be her?! _

_ Why couldn’t I just have him to myself?! _

_ Why didn’t he love me? _

Amethyst sobbed into her pillow and thought about the events that had happened that night. Greg was dancing with Rose and Amytheyst felt her non-existent heart shatter. They looked like they were having so much fun with each other. Dancing and smiling in each other’s arms. Amythyst hated herself for hating Rose. 

_ She accepted me for who I was. Even if I was a screw-up I shouldn’t hate her. I can’t! _

_ But I still find it in me too. _

The gem sobbed harder into the pillow and wailed out, hoping no one had come home yet. She looked up out of the window at the moon and could still slightly hear the music outside from where the other gems were playing and hanging out. 

_ No one probably even noticed I was gone anyways. _

Some part of Amethyst wanted someone to walk in at that moment and ask what was wrong so that she could just spill everything. And the other half of her just wanted to walk up to Greg and ask him out. Or even kiss him. Rose would be heartbroken but at least Pearl would be happy and offer Rose a shoulder to cry on. 

She groaned miserably and a small sob escaped her. The gem laid back down on the pillow and wiped at her eyes. She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. 

_ Maybe if I just hung out with him more he would dump Rose or something. _

_ Or maybe if I started to really flirt with him. Rose is forgiving and understanding.  _

Amythyst covered her eyes and hated herself again for thinking about taking advantage of Rose like that. 

The door opened to the house and the purple gem sat up with a start. 

“Amethyst? You in here?”

It was just Garnet. She noticed where Amethyst was and came to sit by her. 

“I noticed you left earlier after a song and I was gonna check on you earlier but Greg convinced me to stay for one more. Anyways, what’s up?”

“It’s nothing. I just…” She trailed off. Garnet looked at her and Amethyst saw the slight rise in the shades she was wearing, which probably meant she raised her brows.

“What do you mean it’s nothing? Ame, you can tell me anything I won’t tell anyone else,” she paused for a moment.

“I promise.”

“I… Greg and Rose seem really happy together, don’t they?” 

Garnet cocked her head slightly,

“I would think so, yes.”

“Well, I guess I sorta, like…. Like Greg? I really don’t know I’m just…”

Garnet put a hand on her shoulder and just nodded. She understood. Amethyst started to feel tears blur her vision and she leaned more into the bigger gem.

“It’s just, Greg and Rose are so happy together and I don’t want to cause any shit to happen, ya know?”

Garnet only nodded and wrapped her arm around Amythyst’s shoulder. Amethyst felt like shittier than she had felt in a while. 

“I’m just so… confused, Garnet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being short, I just needed to get some stuff off of my chest.
> 
> ANYWHO, thank you so much for reading!  
> Kudos to you!<3


End file.
